


I’ll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

by REwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, excessive use of song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worse things Sam could be doing on a Friday night than following his brother and his brother’s friends to a karaoke bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Have to Say I Love You in a Song

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be more on the crack side of things but it turned kinda schmoopy. Alas. My first SPN fic!  
> Thank you [](http://acidbathory.livejournal.com/profile)[**acidbathory**](http://acidbathory.livejournal.com/) and [](http://pavlablack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pavlablack.livejournal.com/)**pavlablack** for the beta.

There are worse things Sam could be doing on a Friday night than following his brother and his brother’s friends to a karaoke bar. Of course, there are better things he could be doing too, but if forced to choose between cramming for his exams and watching grown men belting “Don’t Stop Believing” to the tune of too much alcohol, Sam will take drunken singing any time. That, and Dean actually had forced him, practically holding a gun to his head and telling him if _he_ was being dragged along then Sam was going too, God damn it. So go he did.

The room is packed but apparently Gabriel “knows a guy” and pretty soon they have a booth and glasses full of something pink with tiny umbrellas that Sam is sure will get them epically trashed. He takes a sip and winces at the sweet, syrupy taste. He glances over Dean, who is glaring at the thing as if it has personally offended him, and then to Castiel and Charlie who are taking small, polite sips. Gabriel smirks at him over the rim of his glass and takes a large swallow.

“So!” Gabriel says, glancing around the table. Someone on stage is finishing up a round of what Sam thinks is Katy Perry but will deny even thinking because Dean will never stop making fun of him if he voices the thought aloud. Gabriel leans up on his elbows and tilts his head towards the stage. “Who’s first? Cas?”

“Why do I have to go first?”

“Because this was your idea,” Dean says, pushing the pink monstrosity away.

“I only said I was interested in the idea of karaoke,” replies Castiel. “I did not mean we should actually…participate. He was the one who brought us here,” he says, pointing to Gabriel.

Gabriel pulls a face and says, “Yeah, because y’all put up a real big fight. Besides, theory is no fun. You gotta put it into practice, bro.”

“I’ll go first!” Charlie says, shoving Castiel and Dean on either side of her. “C’mon boys, help me pick a song and then it’s your turn to pick. Everyone is singing tonight, got that?”

Sam and Gabriel watch them go with a half-hearted grumble. “I like her,” Gabriel announces. He finishes his drink and reaches for Dean’s discarded glass. His eyes catch Sam’s and he quirks a brow. “Cheers?”

“Cheers,” Sam agrees with an inward sigh and clinks their glasses together before throwing back the whole thing in two gulps. He vows to see his doctor about his blood-sugar the next day.

“So what will you be serenading us with tonight, Sam?” Gabriel asks, leaning just a little bit closer. “Personally, I think you should go with “Baby Got Back,” but then I always like the classics.”

Sam chuckles but doesn’t move away. “I was thinking more along the lines of “Creep.” Radiohead, you know?”

Gabriel’s eyes light up, clearly delighted that Sam has given in to his playful teasing so soon. It usually takes half the night and a lot of frustration before Sam decides to stop pretending he doesn’t notice the way Gabriel flirts. The way he pokes and prods at him. The way he teases and cajoles. The way his eyes or his hands linger a little too long. He also pretends, but mostly just to himself, that he doesn’t like it.

“You seem like more of a rock ‘n roll guy. How about “Pour Some Sugar on Me?” You’ve got the hair for the 80’s hair band genre,” Gabriel says, tugging a lock of Sam’s hair.

Sam wrinkles his nose and goes for the cheap shot. “I don’t know if I’m feeling up to it. I think “Tiny Dancer” is more my speed.”

Gabriel glares briefly and Sam grins, ducking his head a little to hide his smirk.

Gabriel suggests, “Talk Dirty to Me,” “I’m a Believer,” and “When I’m Gone.”

Sam counters with, “Dream On,” “You’re So Vain,” and “I Will Survive.”

They’ve slipped closer into each other’s space now. Sam’s head is swimming with a little drink, and Gabriel’s thigh is warm where it’s pressed against his. There is a pleasant buzz of contentment simmering somewhere in his chest.

“I Want You To Want Me,” Gabriel says suddenly, this time his voice lacking the normal lilt that always leaves Sam wondering if he’s being serious or not.

Sam’s head snaps up. That was…It’s hard to tell with Gabriel because to him, everything is a joke. And Gabriel is bold. Outrageously so sometimes, but that sounded honest. Gabriel is watching him closely. He does not look angry or upset. Sam fumbles for something to say. “I—um, Gabriel, I don—” He trails off, biting his lip. They’re just joking around, right? It’s not like…

“I think I’ll go with “Livin’ on a Prayer” actually,” Gabriel says, and he pulls away just a little.

Sam feels instantly guilty. He doesn’t mean to lead Gabriel on and he realizes that maybe he has been for a long time now. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again when he realizes he doesn’t know what to say. The moment of awkward silence that has fallen between them is broken when Castiel, Charlie, and Dean (sweet merciful beer in hand) return.

The rest of the night turns out to be a lot more enjoyable than Sam had first expected. Charlie does an energetic routine to “Walkin’ On Sunshine” and then collapses into a fit of hysterics when Castiel (at her suggestion) sings “Something to Talk About.” Dean spends the entire song looking anywhere but at the three of them and then surprises them all with “You Shook Me All Night Long”. AC/DC is not a surprise, of course, but Dean’s wink and Castiel’s splutter and blush are something to wonder at.

As the night goes on, Sam notices a distinct lack of Gabriel in his personal space—trying to steal his drink, or pulling at his hair, or make rude and suggestive comments. He is surprised to find he’s bothered by it. Like he’s lost the favor of some bright and beautiful sun, and he’s only just now realizing how cold it is without its warmth.

His stomach does a flip as he realizes he actually _likes_ Gabriel. He likes the crude jokes and the wicked smile and the way Gabriel makes him feel like he’s the only person in the room.

“Alright, I’m up. Prepare to be dazzled,” Gabriel says, jumping up from his seat.

“No.” Sam puts a hand up as he stands, an idea coming to him suddenly. “I mean—I want to go.”

Gabriel quirks a brow, giving Sam a critical eye, before shrugging. “That’s probably a good idea. No one will be able to top my act anyway.”

The song list is pretty extensive but Sam finds the one he’s looking for and gets in line. He only has to wait for one person before he’s up. The lights on the stage are bright enough that he cannot actually see the crowd and he breathes a small sigh of relief, even if his heart is still beating a tattoo in his chest. He has a brief moment to marvel that he is actually doing this before he gives a nod and the music starts.

The guitar is loud enough to drown out the pounding in his ears. _“Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel,”_ he sings, following the little yellow words on the screen. _“My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel.”_

Somewhere in the crowd he hears someone say “Oh my God!” and then a loud “Shh!”

He’s not a terrible singer, and honestly, enough people have made fools of themselves tonight that this isn’t really that embarrassing. He’s still buzzing with alcohol and nerves but he starts to nod his head to the music, swinging his hips a little.

_“I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day.”_

He really hopes his message is getting across here because otherwise he’s going to look like a total idiot.

_“There's a chance we could make it now. We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down. I believe in a thing called love. Ooh!”_ he finishes with a true rock ‘n roller wail and claps his hands over his head with the beat. The crowd claps along until the final guitar riff and then they erupt in applause.

His knees are shaking a little but he’s smiling when he returns to their table. But Gabriel is not there. Sam’s smile only falters a little as he takes his seat.

“Not bad, Sammy,” Dean says, handing him a beer.

“That was epic!” Charlie says.

“Thanks.”

He is about to ask where Gabriel has gone, hoping it sounds as casual in his head as he thinks it does when the music swells up and a familiar voice floats above the crowd.

_“I love myself, I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me.”_

He looks over and sees Gabriel, swaying around the stage, microphone in hand. His hips are moving with the beat as he sings without even looking at the monitor, his eyes locked with Sam’s. Gabriel’s free hand is roving across his torso, dipping dangerously low, but then he is pointing at Sam and grinning.

_“I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself. Ooh, I don't want anybody else. Oh no, oh no, oh no.”_

Sam groans. “Oh no.”

Dean and Charlie are practically rolling in their seats. Even Cas is laughing as he gives Sam a sympathetic look. Other people are looking back to see who Gabriel is focusing on. Sam just shrugs and waits for it to be over.

Gabriel keeps up the show, dancing provocatively, touching his chest and his hair, right up until the very last _“I touch myself”_. When the song ends, the room explodes in applauds and cheers. Gabriel bows and hops off the stage with a flourish.

“Hey guys!” he says brightly once he’s reached their table. “Was I great or what?”

Sam says, “I thought you’d decided on “Let’s Get It On.”

“Well, the night is still young,” Gabriel replies with an exaggerated eye-brow wiggle, and the humor is back in his voice, making something warm blossom in Sam’s chest.

Beside him Dean chokes on his beer and Castiel helpfully pats his back. Gabriel just laughs and takes a seat beside Sam. Their elbows knock together and their thighs are touching again. Tentatively, Sam lets a hand fall onto Gabriel’s knee. He feels Gabriel’s hand slide beneath his, lacing their fingers together and he smiles.

 

END 


End file.
